Tales from Purgatory
by Rumbelleforever64
Summary: A series of one-shots, both prompt-based and personal ideas, involving our favourite group of badasses. Formerly "Waverly's Nightmare." Mostly set post 1x13 and post-possession Waves.
1. Waverly's Nightmare

**The wait for season 2 to be renewed is killing me! I wrote this in an attempt to stop me going completely mad with waiting and it somehow made it worse. That being said, I was pretty happy with how this turned out and figured I'd put it up. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sidenote: Willa got redeemed. I like her as a baddie, but I kinda wanted her to realise what she was doing and stop it. So, in this one, she realised that BoBo was a jerk and she and Wynonna stopped the thing outside the barrier together. She's also trying to be a better sister to Waverly.**

 **Summary: Post 1x13. Waverly's no longer possessed but she's still haunted by what she could have done. Hurt/Comfort and fluff. Warning: the first bit is kind of gory but not too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Syfy, Beau Smith, Image Comics and Emily Andras.**

* * *

 _The revenant was chasing her down. She could hear his laughter in the wind, taunting her as she ran. Bodies whizzed past; Champ, Neadly, Shorty, Gus, the whole town, dark and cold. She ran to the homestead, fighting the pain radiating in her legs, chest, and head, not stopping until she had shoved open the door and slammed it closed behind her. Locking it quickly, she started making her way around the homestead, calling for her family as she went._

 _She found Doc first, lying face up against the stairs, a bullet through his brain. Dol_ _ls was around the corner, blood oozing from his side. His eyes were open in, what could only be described as pure terror. Moving Doc's...Doc to the side, Waverly slowly made her way upstairs. Willa was propped up against a wall at the top, a small trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth and a puddle of blood forming at her side. A gun rested in her hand and her eyes were wide. With a trembling hand, Waverly reached down and carefully place her fingers on Willa's pulse point. Nothing. Fighting back tears, Waverly gently closed Willa's eyes and pressed a kiss into her hair. She then stood up and cautiously went through each room._

 _She found Wynonna next. She'd been torn open, skin and clothes were torn apart, mouth open in a permanent scream. Peacemaker was clutched in her hand. Even in death, she'd kept that gun close. Waverly ran to her, lifted her head into her lap and cried into the dark hair. Once more, she closed her sister's eyes. As she went to leave the room, she turned back and took Peacemaker and held it close._

 _Nicole was face down in her room, a pool of blood forming around her. Waverly could see the ragged breathing from across the room. She ran over and dropped to her knees, letting Peacemaker fall to the floor. As gently as she could, Waverly pulled Nicole into her lap and took her face in her hands. "Nic…" A choked sob escaped her, "Nic, can you hear me?" Nicole opened her eyes, tears obvious along with fear. Blood poured from a deep wound in her side and Waverly desperately pressed her hand over it._

 _"You did this." Gasped Nicole. Waverly shook her head. She couldn't have. She wouldn't. "It made you." Whispers made their way into the brunette's head. Painful, sinister whispers **They don't love you. You're nothing.** "You killed them." **One sister hates you,** "Willa tried to help us get away and you stabbed her." **The other abandoned you,** "You tore Wynonna apart." **And she's just waiting to leave.** "You're a monster." Was the last thing Nicole could say, before a gunshot rang out and the officer fell still, blood dripping from a hole between her eyes. Waverly rose, Peacemaker dangling loosely from her hand. A small smirk played on her lips as she looked down at the body. The smirk became a gleeful smile as her eyes turned black…_

* * *

The youngest Earp shot upright, a scream tearing itself from her throat. Nicole awoke immediately, and her eyes darted around the dark room, trying to find what had scared her girlfriend so badly. Wynonna and Willa were slightly slower in their reactions, a minute or so passing before the door burst open; Wynonna with Peacemaker and Willa with a knife. "What happened?!" Exclaimed Willa, at the same moment as Wynonna's "Alright, who am I shooting?!"

Waverly took a moment to register her surroundings, locking eyes with both of her sisters, then Nicole. "Sorry." She panted, "Bad dream." Wynonna and Willa both released breaths they didn't know they'd been holding. Willa slumped against the doorframe, while Wynonna muttered something about needing a drink and walked away. Pausing to offer Waverly, what she hoped, was a comforting smile, Willa turned and followed Wynonna, closing the door partially behind her.

Nicole relaxed her shoulders and wrapped an arm around Waverly. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, the red-haired officer pulled her smaller girlfriend closer and guided her to lie down. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked, sleep and concern mixing in her voice. The small woman curled further into her, "I was running. A revenant was chasing me, so I ran to the homestead. Everyone in town was dead and when I got home…" Her voice caught in her throat and she felt Nicole's grip tighten around her. "Doc and Dolls were dead, Willa and Wynonna were dead and you were dying and you...you said it made me kill them. It was still in my head, whispering. It...I shot you, Nicole! Then it got complete control and I was smiling and my eyes…!"

Nicole cut her off with a gentle kiss. "It was just a dream baby. You wouldn't do any of that." Waverly shook her head.

"But I could have! It nearly made me kill Wynonna, I tried to kill Willa when you were all trying to get it out of my head and it wanted me to hurt you." The younger girl began to sob, gripping the front of her girlfriend's shirt tightly. Nicole pulled Waverly impossibly closer and peppered her face with careful, loving kisses. She ran a hand through the soft brown hair, loosening any knots she found. "I know that you would never hurt me. Wynonna knows you'd never hurt her and I think Willa knows she'd deserve it if you hurt her." Waverly giggled at Nicole's playful smirk. Nicole continued to play with Waverly's hair as she hummed a quiet tune that Waverly didn't recognise. It was comforting, soothing and eventually sent her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 should be up in a day or so and, if you have any prompts you'd like me to do, please put them in a review or PM me and I'll try my best!**


	2. Waverly's Nightmare part 2

**Alright, chapter 2! This one's more about Waverly and Wynonna. I know some people will be confused as to why I made Willa nicer in this but the fact is, I liked Willa. I was pissed when she shot Nicole, but I really wanted her to be redeemed. So, in my story, unless I'm asked otherwise, I'm gonna try to make Willa be nicer to Waverly and Nicole.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Syfy, Beau Smith, Image Comics and Emily Andras.**

* * *

Waverly awoke to an empty bed and a note on her pillow. _Neadly called me in early. I would've woken you but I figured you needed the sleep. That and you looked really cute :) I love you and I'll see you after my shift. Nicole x_

Waverly smiled at the note, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks at the word "cute." Crawling out of bed and pulling on a dressing gown, she made her way downstairs. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard quiet singing and she poked her head through the door. Willa was sat, cross-legged on the table, a mug of coffee in her hands singing softly. Wynonna was passed out, a bottle clasped in her hand and her head resting on Willa's lap. "What kind of party did I miss?" She asked, playfully, causing Willa to jump which, in turn, woke up Wynonna. Waverly let out a slight hiss as she took in the glare Wynonna gave her, "Sorry."

The older Earp sighed, "It's fine babygirl." She said as she took a swig of...whatever was in that bottle.

"Wynonna got drunk and passed out at the table." Said Willa, jumping off said table and starting to make Waverly a coffee.

"So, regular Friday?" Teased Waverly, drawing a laugh from Wynonna. Smiling, Waverly took a seat next to Wynonna, leaning her head onto her shoulder. She could smell the alcohol on her sister but it was almost comforting, especially after the hell her dreams had been last night. Willa sighed, "It's not poison." She put the mug on the table and sat down opposite them. "Officer Haught said she'd left you a note. Did you get it?" Waverly nodded, taking a small sip of her coffee. Wynonna wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leant into the hug. Willa shifted uncomfortably before standing again. "I'm uhh, I'm gonna go to Shorty's." She left before Wynonna or Waverly could say anything.

"She's trying you know." Said Wynonna, causing Waverly to laugh slightly.

"I know, but she did shoot my girlfriend. And try to kill you. Give me a little time, please?" Wynonna sighed with a nod. She took another swig from the bottle, pulling a face as it went down her throat.

"So," Waverly braced herself for the next part of that sentence, "You wanna tell me what happened last night?" The younger girl groaned and put her head on the table. Wynonna placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. She moved to sit on the table and started to run her hand through her little sister's hair. "I just had a nightmare Nonna." Wynonna just looked at her expectantly. Waverly sighed and turned her head so she could look at Wynonna. "I was running from a revenant. Everyone was dead; Gus, Shorty, Neadly, everyone. I managed to get to the homestead and I started calling for you guys." She took a deep breath and tried to gauge Wynonna's reaction.

"You were all dead. Doc had been shot, Dolls was covered in blood, Willa had been stabbed, you..." A lump formed in her throat and she forced out the words "You'd been torn apart." Wynonna tensed and the hand in her hair froze. "Nicole was dying." Continued Waverly. "I found her and she...she told me I'd done it. That thing in my head made me. Then it started whispering; about Willa hating me, you leaving, Nicole waiting to leave and it hurt Nonna, it really hurt!" She was starting to become hysterical now, her breathing was picking up and tears were starting to fall. "It made me shoot her and I was smiling! My eyes went black and I smiled!"

Wynonna pulled her up so that she was practically sitting in her lap and hugged her. Waverly's breathing was out of control and she was openly sobbing into her sister's shoulder. The older girl kissed her forehead gently and started humming to her. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Waverly was calm enough to talk. Wynonna moved again so that Waverly was sat on the table and she was crouched in front of her. She brushed a stray piece of hair away from the smaller girl's eyes and said, in an unusually soft voice, "Waves, look at me." Bloodshot eyes met her own.

"I know you would never do that. You'd never hurt anyone unless you didn't have a choice."

"I killed someone Wynonna!"

"You had to. You didn't have a choice. Babygirl, you're possibly the most innocent person I've ever met in my life! It was just a dream." Waverly shook her head violently.

"I could hear it, all the time. It wanted me to kill you, it made me try to kill you!" Wynonna pulled her into a hug and Waverly gripped Nonna's shirt tightly in response.

"Did you want to shoot me?" Asked Wynonna. Waves shook her head. "Do you want to hurt Nicole? Or Doc or Dolls?" Another head shake. "Do you want to slap Willa?" Waverly smiled and nodded slightly. "See? You're just like everyone else."The younger woman laughed and pulled back to see that shit-eating grin on her sister's face. Waverly wiped her eyes and smiled back. "Thanks Wynonna." She wrapped her arms around Wynonna again.

"Any time babygirl."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a little longer than I expected so sorry about that.**

 **If you have any prompts you want to see (keep it clean guys) then please PM me or stick it in a review and I'll try my best.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. We're not jealous!

**Prompt from Louisa69 "I** **n all the stories that come up here no one ever writes anything about Waves getting jealous over Nicole. Maybe at some point, you could do a story where an ex comes to visit or something." I threw in a little (okay, more than a little) Wynaught brotp because those two are so awesome too"**

 **I'm legitimately ill so I'm sorry about how long this took and/or how poor it might be.**

 **Summary: One of Nicole's ex-girlfriends turned close friend comes to visit. The result? Both Waverly and Wynonna end up a little jealous, though for very different reasons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Syfy, Beau Smith, Image Comics and Emily Andras.**

* * *

Waverly sat with an amused look as Nicole paced around the homestead living room. The redhead had said one of her exes, now friend was coming to stay for a few days at her apartment and for, whatever reason, that was making the taller woman nervous. After another two minutes of pacing, Waverly finally stood up and placed her hands on her girlfriend's arms. "What's wrong?" Nicole froze and relaxed at Waverly's touch. woman nervous. After another two minutes of pacing, Waverly finally stood up and placed her hands on her girlfriend's arms. "What's wrong?" Nicole froze and relaxed at Waverly's touch.

"Ava's one of my closest friends and my ex. I'm torn between wanting you two to get along and wishing the two of you weren't about to meet." Waverly giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck. Nicole, in turn, brought her hands up to rest on the younger woman's waist, a sigh leaving her lips. A teasing smile broke out on Waverly's face. "You're worried I'm gonna get jealous?" Nic shook her head and pressed a kiss into Waves' hair.

"No, I'm worried the two of you are going to gang up on me." Both of them broke out in quiet laughter before Waverly reached up to pull Nicole into a tender, reassuring kiss. "Come on," Said Waverly, "I need to get ready for work and you need to go meet your friend."

* * *

Nicole had told Ava to meet her to Shorty's, which now BoBo was gone had been returned to Gus. Waverly had returned to her position as a bartender, but only when the BBD wasn't taking up all of her time. Wynonna had noticed how tense the officer was and had managed to talk her into having a couple of whisky shots with her, something Nicole was grateful for. She hadn't changed out of her uniform and her hat was resting on the bar beside her.

"Nikki!" Came an extremely excited voice from the door, causing half the bar to stop what they were doing and look, Waverly included. Her jaw dropped as a very pretty woman with dark hair and bright green eyes, ran towards Nicole, who stood up just in time to catch her in a hug. A huge grin broke out on Nicole's face. "Hey, Ava!" "Look at you, Officer Dimples!" Exclaimed the woman, poking one of the aforementioned dimples near Nicole's lip. Looking over at her sister, Waverly saw a similar look of shock on Wynonna's face to the one she was wearing. _That's Ava?_ Mouthed Wynonna. Waverly replied with an _I guess?_ before plastering on a smile. "Hi." She said, in as sweet a voice as she could muster. The two friends broke apart and Nicole straightened her jacket before extending and arm to Waverly and putting on an announcer's voice,

"Ava, meet my girlfriend, the beautiful Waverly Earp." She swapped her arms and pointed at the other woman, "Waverly, meet my best friend, the amazing Ava Watson."

"Not half as amazing as you dude!" Chimed in Ava, nudging Nic's shoulder and offering her hand to Waverly. "Nice to meet you, Waverly, Nikki's told me a lot about you." Waverly shook her hand and gritted her teeth.

"I've heard a lot about you too." It was true. The past few weeks, Nicole had barely shut up about her friend, yet she'd never said exactly how...good looking she was. Ava was tall, much taller than Waverly and almost the same height as Nicole, with dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders and eyes that could give emeralds a run for their money. _I'm not jealous._ Thought Waverly, _There's nothing to be jealous about. I mean, yeah she's hot but Nicole's with me._ A casual cough came from beside Nicole and the three of them jumped. Sighing, Nicole wrapped an arm around Wynonna's shoulders. "And this is Waverly's sister, Wynonna. Wynonna, Ava." Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

"Do I not get an awesome intro Haughtstuff?" It came out in a convincingly humorous tone but Waverly could hear a small amount of hurt and jealousy behind it. She smirked.

"Not unless you want to be introduced as "the very drunk" Wynonna." Replied Nicole, sarcastically, drawing a laugh from Ava. The older Earp pulled a face at her friend before looking at Ava. "Hey, how's it goin'?" Ava smiled and gave a quick wave before looking back to Nicole.

"Come on, I need to dump my stuff and eat something. You game for poker?" Nicole laughed and threw her arm around her, a gesture that made Waverly tense. _I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not..._ She repeated it over and over in her head, almost as a mantra. "I'm always game for poker." Picking her hat up off the bar, Nicole gave Waverly a quick peck on the nose before saying, "Don't wait up." Waverly put on her best smile as she watched the two of the walk out of the bar, joking and laughing. Willa brushed past them as she entered and looked at them both for a moment before walking over to the bar.

"Officer Haught's ex?" She asked. Waverly nodded. "What's she like?"

"I don't like her." Came from both Waverly and Wynonna.

* * *

It was a couple of days later that Willa, from her seat on a worktop, had the pleasure of watching Wynonna and Waverly have two completely different conversations about Nicole's friend at the kitchen table.

"Does she have to flirt with her every 2 minutes?" Asked Waverly, annoyance obvious in her tone.

"Why is she Nicole's best friend and not me?" Seethed Wynonna, too far into her own annoyance to even register that Waverly had spoken.

"I mean seriously! " _Looking, Haught, there_ "

"I make easily as many puns out of "Haught" as she does."

"Or " _Arrest me Officer Dimples_ "

"She likes doughnuts, I like doughnuts."

"Or " _You'll have to arrest yourself for being illegally sweet_."

"She's sarcastic, I'm sarcastic."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I bet I could drink that bitch under the table too!" Willa smirked into her coffee. It was like watching a tennis match.

* * *

"You need to go see my little sister." Nicole looked up from her conversation with Ava and had a little heart attack when she saw Willa Earp standing over them. Ava looked to Nicole for an explanation but the redhead was extremely confused and partially worried. It was Ava's last day in town and Nicole was hoping to have a quiet morning with her friend before they were separated again.

"Why?" Asked Nicole, the slight suspicion in her tone causing Willa to roll her eyes. Willa was still a little bad with social skills and before she could even consider whether what she was about to say was rude, the words "Because she's locked herself in her room until your friend leaves. She's jealous." Nicole's mouth dropped open and Ava suddenly worked out who this woman was. Nicole had complained about her attitude down the phone a few times. With a hint of caution, she asked, "Why are you telling us this? Nic said you and Waverly weren't on very good terms." Willa froze for a second. Why was she here? It took her a moment to realise the reason.

"I'm worried about her." With that quiet admission, Willa felt her job was done and left. Ava smiled slightly and grabbed her bag.

"If she's worried about your girlfriend you should probably go." Nicole re-focused her attention, stood and gave Ava a hug.

"Thanks, Ava."

"No problem. Now, go see your girl!" Nicole didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

A soft knock pulled Waverly out of her thoughts. "Go away Willa, I told you, I'm not coming out!" She'd deliberately locked herself in her room so that she didn't have to see Nicole and Ava being close. Glad as she was that Nicole had such a good friend, Waverly couldn't get rid of the way she felt when they hugged, or when they flirted. The fact Ava and Nicole used to date had haunted her since the brunette walked into Shorty's a week ago and Waverly couldn't help but feel inadequate in comparison.

"Wrong girl." Came the reply, and Waverly all but jumped off her bed and ran to the door. Sure enough. Nicole was stood behind it, holding a box of chocolates in one hand and a hot mug of tea in the other. "Can I come in?" Waverly nodded, stepping aside to let her girlfriend in. Nicole placed the chocolates and the mug on Waverly's bedside table and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry that Ava made you jealous." Waverly's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms, defensively.

"How did you know? I thought I hid it from you." Nicole smiled and walked over, running her hands over Waverly's forearms.

"You did, really well." She took a deep breath, still in shock of the next sentence. "I only found out when Willa told me half an hour ago." At Waverly's shocked expression, Nicole chuckled. "I know right? Wave why didn't you just say something?" The smaller girl sighed and leant her head on Nicole's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. Nicole immediately enveloped her in a tight hug and Waverly released a content sigh.

"I was just being stupid. What was the point of upsetting you or offending Ava when I could just bitch Wynonna and she could bitch to me?"

"You weren't being stupid. Ava and I flirted and joked around before we got together and after we broke up. We both kind of forget how that looks to other people. I'm so sorry that I didn't even think about how you'd see it. Ava left after Willa told me what was wrong anyway so I'm all yours again" She leant down and gave Waverly a loving kiss that, despite how soft it was, left Waverly breathless. Reluctantly, Waverly pulled away.

"Not yet you're not. Wynonna's at the station. I think you need yo go and talk to her too..."

* * *

Wynonna was hiding in the BBD office to avoid smashing Ava in the face before she left. The woman drove her mad, why was she Haught's best friend and not her? The door opened and Wynonna pointed Peacemaker towards it. "Woah, chill out Earp, it's me." The brunette holstered her gun and smiled bitterly at Nicole.

"Thought you were hanging out with your bestie." She winced at how childlike she sounded and picked a powdered jelly out of the box on her desk. Nicole, however, looked at her confused. "Did Ava say something to you? 'Cause you have been weird with her since she arrived." She took a seat next to her and took a glazed doughnut. Wynonna let out a sigh.

Taking a deep breath, Wynonna closed her eyes braced herself to be laughed at, "Here she blows," She muttered under her breath, "I'm a little jealous that she's your best friend and not me." Laughter, however, never came. Instead, a hand rested on her shoulder and she opened one eye to see Nicole smirking at her.

"She's not my best friend. Not in Purgatory at least." Said Nicole, sincerely. "She's the best friend I had at home and I guess I use the phrase automatically with her." Wynonna smiled a little, before asking, "So who's your best friend in Purgatory?" She'd meant it to sound teasing, but Nicole could hear the little insecurities behind it. Hesitantly, Nicole gripped Wynonna's wrist.

"You are Earp." She smirked, "I don't call all my friend's asses top shelf y'know."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this. It ended up much longer than expected, which is an achievement when you're sick. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you have any prompts you like to see, stick them in a review or PM me and I'll try them in the future.**


	4. I love you

**I found this prompt on Tumblr by wvrlyhaught** **and thought it was awesome! "...honestly,there is nothing on this earth I want more than for the thing to bring Waverly back is Nicole saying "I love you" … I want queer lady love to be the reason Waverly is saved from the darkness…" This is such a great idea so thank you for letting me use it!**

 **Sidenote (added July 22nd): Just want to point out, Willa isn't dead in this fic. Unless someone asks otherwise, Willa will stay alive and try to be nice to Waverly and Nicole. This is important for the next one-shot ;)**

 **Summary: Set directly after the season finale. Possessed Waverly goes to Nicole's apartment and it's up to Nicole to save her girl.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Syfy, Beau Smith, Image Comics and Emily Andras.**

* * *

Nicole sighed as she finally sat down on her couch. Calamity Jane jumped into her lap and made herself comfortable before falling asleep. Placing a bag of ice on her chest, the officer rested her head against the back of the couch. She replayed the events of the night over in her head. Waverly in that dress, punching Champ (damn that felt good,) the town getting poisoned, finally getting the truth about what was happening in Purgatory, getting shot and Waverly...a small smile broke out on her face. "She said she loves me." She whispered, more to herself then the cat. A chuckle escaped her throat as the smile grew, "She loves me."

A knock snapped Nicole out of her daze. Gently lifting Calamity off of her lap, Nicole stood and opened the door. "Wave!" She exclaimed, pulling the smaller girl into a tight hug, ignoring the pain in her chest. Waverly brought her arms up and wrapped the around her neck. Backing away from the hug, Waverly pulled Nicole into eager, almost aggressive kiss. They broke apart, breathing heavily, a huge grin on Waverly's face and a look of shock on Nicole's. "Hey." Said Waverly, casually, taking Nicole's hand as she walked into the apartment. "Hey, yourself." Nicole closed the door and walked over to where Waverly had sat down. "You wanna explain that?" She asked, teasingly. Waverly blushed a little. "Sorry, I just...I needed that after the last 24 hours." Nicole kissed her forehead before Waverly pulled her in for another heated kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by a loud hiss from Calamity. The cat, now very awake, jumped onto Waverly's lap and started hissing at her, heckles raised. Somewhere in the back of Nicole's head, an alarm started going off. Waverly had been to her apartment before and Calamity Jane had immediately taken a liking to her. Why was she now treating Waverly like a threat?

"What's wrong CJ?" Asked Waverly, softly, though Nicole could have sworn she saw something in her girlfriend's eyes that wasn't...her. _Maybe she's just still in shock over last night._ Picking up Calamity, Nicole gave Waves an apologetic look, hoping to make up for the cat's behaviour. "I'll put her in my room, back in a moment." The younger smiled softly and muttered a quiet "Okay."

Nicole glared at her cat as she walked to her room. "What's the matter with you?" She hissed, "It's just Waverly!" The cat gave no response. Nicole sighed and placed her on the bed, ruffling her fur lightly. As she turned to leave the room, she felt her back pocket start to vibrate and she quickly pulled out her phone. _Wynonna_ read the caller ID. "Hey, Earp, what's up?" She asked, keeping her tone light. The smirk playing on her lips dropped, however, at the sound of heavy breathing, the kind you hear when someone's forcing themselves not to cry. "What happened? What's wrong?" The cop in her took full control and she started running through all the possible reasons for Wynonna to be upset.

 _"Is Waverly with you?"_ The panic in the other woman's voice choked Nicole up a little. She didn't like that tone in her friend at all. "Yeah, she's at my apartment, she's fine." Her attempt at comfort though seemed to make things worse.

 _"Shit tickets! Nicole, don't trust her!"_ Confusion set into Nicole's brain along with a sense of dread.

"What do you mean 'don't trust her?"

 _"Something's wrong with her, I don't know what it is. She shot Doc! Knocked him out with it. Then she smacked me in the head with a gun!"_ Wynonna was getting hysterical, Nicole could hear Doc in the background, trying to calm her. _"Look, we're on our way. Don't let her leave and, for the love of God, Nicole, please be careful!"_ With that, Wynonna hung up. Throwing her phone onto the bed, Nicole fought down the bile rising in her throat. She didn't want to believe Wynonna but the older woman sounded way too scared to be lying. Hesitantly, she closed the door, shutting Calamity in the bedroom and walked back towards the sitting room.

Waverly was stood by the door leading to the kitchen, a sweet smile on her face. "You took your time." Nicole decided to bide her time and play along. Putting on as convincing smile as she could, Nicole started walking closer to Waverly. "Yeah, poor cat wouldn't get her claws off of me."

"So it had nothing to do with Wynonna calling?" Nicole froze. That smile was still on the brunette's face, but it was now more sinister than sweet. The young Earp sighed and started to circle Nicole, keeping just out of arm's length. "You know, I considered shooting you? Much faster, less messy, harder to get fingerprints." The voice was Waverly's, true enough, but Nicole could hear something else behind it, almost like her girlfriend was a puppet, projecting the voice of another. "Then she started protesting. Telling me to stop, let you live, oh how she begged on the way here. Almost enough to give me a headache." Waverly, no...the thing inside Waverly chuckled to itself, "Or it would have given me a headache if I could feel pain."

The redhead briefly considered going for her gun, but quickly rejected that idea. _I can't shoot her. I'd rather die._

"But the closer we got," Continued the voice (it wasn't Waverly. Nicole didn't care if it sounded like her. It wasn't.) "The more I thought. This apartment is near the centre of town. A gunshot will be heard, no question about that." Nicole pushed down a feeling of horror as a steak knife was produced from behind Waverly's back. "A stabbing on the other hand..." It was a matter of seconds before the eyes Nicole often found herself lost in, turned black and the woman she loved lunged at her.

The first attempt just grazed Nicole's shoulder as she tried to sidestep the blow, drawing a hiss from the officer. Waverly recovered faster than her though and proceeded to kick Nicole in the small of her back, knocking her to the ground with a cry. Another blow came down on the taller woman's head as Waverly kicked her. Dazed, Nicole attempted to roll onto her back so she could get up, but as she turned, Waverly's foot pressed down on her chest. A cry of pure agony erupted from her throat as more pressure was applied to the spot where the bullet had hit mere hours earlier. Tears leaked from her eyes and she forced back a sob. The foot was soon replaced by a knee as Waverly crouched on top of her.

Her arms were lifted above her head and pinned by one of Waverly's hands. She tried to get her hands free from the smaller girl's grip, but she couldn't. _Okay, so whatever's controlling her, making her super strong. Great._ Waverly raised the knife above her head, eyes still black, a sickening grin on her face. "Waverly...please." Nicole couldn't contain herself and she started to cry. Partially from the pain radiating from everywhere. Mostly from the fact that the woman she loved was about to kill her. An evil, sadistic laugh escaped Waverly's lips. "Aww, Nicole, why the tears?" The younger girl reached down and wiped a tear away from Nicole's eye, the edge of the knife just catching her cheek, causing a small cut. Nicole flinched away. "Don't worry, this will be done soon." She raised the knife again, a joyful glint those beautiful eyes. "Any last words, Officer Haught?"

"I..." Another sob escaped Nicole's lips and she closed her eyes, "I love you." She knew it was a long shot. She knew it was cliche as fuck but she had to say it. Waverly had admitted that she loved Nicole to save her. Even if Waverly killed her, at least some part of her would know how Nicole felt. She braced herself for the pain.

The pain, however, never came. With a small amount of hesitation, Nicole opened her eyes. Waverly was still crouched on top of her, knife gripped tightly above her head, eyes still black but something was different now. The hand holding the knife was shaking, the grip on her wrists had loosened slightly and a single tear was running down her cheek. A small, desperate idea formed in Nicole's head.

"I love you, Waverly Earp." She could see the war playing out in Waverly's head through her eyes. The sockets were still black but the brown eyes she loved so much were swimming with various emotions. Anger, fear, pain, love, just to name a few. The hand pinning her arms down was removed completely, allowing her to move her arms. Barely allowing herself a second to hope, Nicole reached up and gently cupped Waverly's cheek. "I've been in love with you since I first saw you." She whispered, and she swore Waverly leant into the touch. "I was so scared to introduce myself because I thought I had no chance. That you were way too good to go out with me or that you were too in love with Champ." More tears fell from Waverly's eyes and Nicole wiped them away with her thumb, ignoring the streams making their way down her own face.

"I love you so much that it honestly hurts. I know you think I'm gonna leave. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me." Her voice broke as she thought of all the times she'd seen that little bit of doubt in Waverly's eyes. The little voice in the brunette's head that told her Nicole wasn't always going to want her. "But I swear to you, I'm not going anywhere. Because I think, losing you in any way would kill me." Waverly's knee moved off of Nicole's chest. The redhead sat up and pulled Waverly close. "I love you." She muttered again before pressing a soft kiss against Waverly's lips.

The knife dropped to the floor beside them and Nicole felt Waverly's trembling hands run through her hair. She felt how tense Waverly's body was and how cold she was. Waverly jerked back suddenly, clutching her head. She curled into a ball on the floor and let out a pained whimper. "I...don't...want to." She panted. "I don't want to hurt her." A tortured scream erupted from Waverly and she curled even further into herself. Nicole knelt beside her, her heart breaking at the sound of Waverly in pain.

"Fight it, baby." It was a choked, broken sob, but Nicole was determined to help, "Come back to me Wave, please." She pressed a kiss into Waverly's hair and whispered tender "I love yous."

After what felt like an eternity, Waverly's screams finally died down and were replaced by heartbreaking sobs. A black fog seeped out of Waverly's skin before burning up in an orange light. The black around her eyes vanished entirely her body went limp. Pulling the crying brunette into her lap, Nicole broke. She wept into Waverly's hair, from relief, pain, everything. Waverly gripped the front of her shirt tightly, almost as though she was trying to ground herself. The two of them stayed like that for a long time, crying and holding each other, terrified but safe.

* * *

A few hours later, Waverly was tucked into Nicole's bed listening to the redhead reassure Wynonna down the phone.

"Wynonna, you only left my place 10 minutes ago...we're fine, really...no, I'll look after her...okay, see you later Earp."

Nicole sighed as she walked into the bedroom, threw her phone onto the bedside table and crawled into bed beside her girlfriend. The smaller girl snuggled into Nicole and sighed. "You saved me." She reached up and kissed Nicole softly. "Did you mean it?" She asked, her voice still hoarse from the screaming earlier. "What you said to snap me out of it?" Nicole smiled slightly and gently rubbed Waverly's cheek.

"Every word." Waverly smiled and curled into Nicole's side, inhaling her scent deeply. "I love you, Waverly Earp." Whispered Nicole, tiredly.

"I love you too, Nicole Haught." Muttered Waverly, before falling asleep, safe in Nicole's arms.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This one was fun to write so I hope it turned out okay. If you have a prompt you want to see (keep it clean please) either leave it in a review or send me a PM and I'll try my best.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and I'll update soon!**


	5. Maybe she's not a complete Dickhead

**Prompt from Tayla "Y** **ou could have something trigger an attack (like the dream but like in a daily routine scene) like Waverly seeing or hearing something that to others are harmless but brings back on memories of when she was possessed :)" I based the panic attack Waverly has on my own ones, so I could make it as real as possible.**

 **Sidenote: So, before this one starts, I've done a Nicole comforting Waverly chapter and a Wynonna comforting Waverly chapter. Basically, this one's gonna be a Willa (my version) and Waverly chapter. The others are in it, but I wanted Willa to be the one to calm Waverly down.**

 **Sidenote 2: This one exists in the same universe as the last chapter (where Nic snaps Wave out of the possession.)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Syfy, Beau Smith, Image Comics and Emily Andras.**

* * *

The BBD headquarters was in almost compleat chaos. Doc and Dolls were arguing over the best strategy to take out the latest Revhead, Wynonna and Willa were yelling at each other because Wynonna wouldn't let Willa use one of Dolls' big guns and Waverly and Nicole were sat in the corner just trying to do some research. Well, Waverly was, Nicole was eating a doughnut, watching the action unfold. "Is it always like this?" She asked the smaller girl. Waverly just shrugged, not looking up from her books.

"You learn to tune it out...eventually." Nicole looked at her like she was crazy, before turning back to the drama. After another few minutes, Wynonna and Willa, still arguing, came over and sat at the opposite side of the table. "But why can't I use one of those guns?" Asked Willa, sounding very much like a child. Wynonna slammed her head into the table with a groan, causing Waverly to finally look up from her research. "Because, you're still a "shoot first, think later" person and I really don't want you to run into a drunk idiot and shoot his damned head off with a shotgun!" Willa glared at her.

"If I wanted a shotgun, I'd steal Oakley from Waverly's room."

"You could try, but I punch you in the face first." Teased Waverly.

"Can you reach that high?" Replied Willa, before realising how that sounded. "Kidding, sorry." She gave the younger girl a small smile before turning back to Wynonna. "Seriously, I just want one of the big guns, is that too much to ask?!"

"Willa, you're not having one of those guns!"

"But..."

"Now, now children." Said Nicole, patronisingly, "Don't make me shoot you two." She added with a smirk. Waverly swore her heart stopped for a second before it started going a hundred miles an hour.

 _"You ready?" She heard herself ask. She wanted to scream, to tell Wynonna and Doc to run, but she couldn't. "Sweetheart, I'm ready for anything." From inside her own head, she could see herself raise the gun, feel herself pull the trigger and see Doc go flying backwards. "Waverly, what the...?" She raised the gun to her sister's head._ _"Hands up." She said. Her own words mixed with that...thing's as she added, "Don't make me shoot you too." When Wynonna raised her hands, she lunged forwards and smacked the taller woman in the head with the base of the gun. She smirked as Wynonna crumpled to the floor, before walking past her, towards town..._

Waverly's breathing started to go out of control, and she felt herself spiralling. Nicole placed a hand over her own, but she jerked away as though the touch burnt her. "Baby, it's okay." Came Nicole's voice, once again reaching over to Waverly. This time, though Waverly jumped up, knocking over her chair and backed herself into the corner, collapsing with her back against the wall, tears starting to leak from her eyes. Doc and Dolls ran over, but Willa and Nicole stopped them. Wynonna knelt down in front of Waverly, raising her hands above her head to show she wasn't going to hurt her. The action, however, just hurtled the younger girl further into the memories of what she did and she drew she knees up to her chest, hugging them as she began to rock herself back and forth. "Babygirl, we just want to help, okay?" Wynonna's voice shook slightly, the sight of her baby sister in this state causing her heart to clench painfully in her chest. Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Waverly's tears quickly evolved into full-on, hysterical sobs. "What's wrong with her?" Asked Nicole, not to anyone in particular, her eyes never leaving Waverly.

"Panic attack." Willa's voice shocked everyone, but not as much as what she did next. Walking forward, she placed a hand on Wynonna's shoulder, in something of an act of comfort, before crouching a little bit in front of her. She was slightly closer to Waverly than Wynonna, and Nicole took a step forward, still not fully trusting the eldest Earp (the bruise on her chest reminding her exactly why.) Wynonna, however, held an arm out to stop Nicole advancing any further.

"Waverly," Said Willa, in the softest tone she'd used in years, "Can you look at me, please?" Waverly's eyes snapped up to meet Willa's, expecting to see hatred, anger or some other Willa-like emotion. What she saw instead was, as she would later label: worry, a small amount of insecurity and, dare she say it; compassion. "You're okay Waverly." She said, gently, "I need you to take a deep breath, okay? Can you do that for me?" Waverly tried, she really did, but the breath just broke apart into a gasp and a painful sob. She tried again but got the same result.

"I-I c-can't," She gasped out, trying to make Willa understand, "It-it hurts."

"I know, I know it does Kid, but you have to try, okay?" Willa was impressed with herself for keeping her tone so level. She sighed as Waverly's next few attempts at controlling her breathing failed as well. "Alright, new tactic." She muttered, "Waverly, I need you to either sit with your legs straight or lie on your side, alright?" Waverly didn't move for a second, before listening to her sister and lying on her side, keeping her back against the wall. Instantly, the pressure in her chest relaxed slightly and having full contact with the solid, not snow or gravel covered ground helped her focus on where she was. Not out by the town line about to shoot her sister but in the BBD office. Her posture relaxed slightly and Willa gave a small smile. "Good girl. You're okay."

The rest of the division watched in awe as Willa moved even closer to Waverly and ran a hand through the younger girl's hair. She started humming a soft tune and Wynonna let out a gasp as she heard it. "Wynonna? What's wrong?" Asked Dolls.

"That song..." Wynonna trailed off as Willa began to sing quietly to Waverly. "Mom used to sing that."

Waverly's breathing finally started to even out and Willa released a sigh of relief. The smaller girl was still trembling a little but she managed to sit herself up and wipe her eyes. "Feel better Kid?" Instead of words, Waverly flung herself into Willa's arms, causing the older woman to tense briefly, before smiling and melting into the hug. When Waverly pulled away from the hug, she suddenly became aware of the audience she'd gathered. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "Sorry." She muttered, moving a little closer to Willa. Wynonna gave her a soft smile and moved beside Willa. She leant down and pressed a kiss into the smaller girl's hair.

"You don't have to be sorry Babygirl." She looked at Willa and wrapped an arm around Willa's shoulders, causing the older woman to jump a little. Even though she was still a bit awkward about personal contact, Willa secretly admitted to herself that she could maybe get used to this hugging stuff. "You did good Will." Said Wynonna, causing a proud grin to break out on Willa's face. Waverly wrapped her arms around her older sisters, drawing quiet laughter from all three. Doc and Dolls, in a rare moment of agreement, nodded to each other and left to get coffee. Nicole meanwhile, stood rooted to the spot, smiling at the Earp sisters. Pulling apart, Willa and Wynonna helped Waverly to her feet, before the youngest Earp ran at her girlfriend and jumped into her arms. Nicole chuckled slightly before looking at Willa.

"I guess I was wrong." She said, kindly. Willa looked at her curiously.

"About what?"

Nicole smirked, "Maybe you're not a compleat dickhead."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this! This one got written between 2am and 10pm today (cause I couldn't sleep/it's the summer holidays and I need something to do) so I hope it turned out alright. If you have anything you'd like to see, stick in a review or PM and I'll try my best with it!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Bad Encounters and Sisterly Moments

**So this one's just a little one that came into my head. Like I've said before, most of these will involve a nicer version of, Willa. That said, I kind of wanted to write a story involving Wynonna, Waverly and Willa realising that it's not easy for any of them.**

 **Summary: Waverly has a bad encounter with Champ and goes home in a super bad mood. She finds a very upset Willa in the kitchen and a passed out Wynonna on the couch.**

 **Slight warning: There is one bit in this one that is homophobic. I don't condone it in any way but it seemed right for Champ to say. Sorry in advance for that.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Syfy, Beau Smith, Image Comics and Emily Andras.**

* * *

Waverly stormed towards the homestead, rage clear in her features. "Stupid Champ," she muttered, "Stupid Champ with his stupid truck and stupid homophobia and his stupid face that Nicole should punch again because it's so stupid." She and Nicole had been walking through town when Champ had pulled up near them.

* * *

 _"Hey, Waves." He said, in an attempt at seduction. "I can give you a ride if you want babe."_

 _"No Champ, I don't want. Go away." Waverly groaned and allowed herself to roll her eyes. He really didn't get the message that they were done and she was with Nicole. "And I'm not your "babe!" She added, anger coming across in her tone._

 _"Come on Waves, you're my girl, you have been since high school! What can this bitch do that I can't?"_

 _"How about actually be a decent human being?" Chimed in Nicole, grasping Waverly's hand and moving to stand beside her. Champ laughed obnoxiously. "What's so funny Champ?" The boy-man stopped laughing just long enough to say,_

 _"The fact you think people like you class as humans." With that, he snorted and spit at the ground in front of Nicole, before driving off, his laughter echoing from down the road. Waverly turned to Nicole, only to see the strong, confident redhead, staring where the truck had been with tears streaming silently down her face. Moving in front of her, the littlest Earp raised her hand to cup Nicole's cheek and gently brushed some of the tears away. "Baby?" She asked, softly. Nicole didn't move. Instead, she muttered, "Haven't heard that one before." in a choked voice. Waverly's heart broke slightly at the sound and she leant up to kiss her. Nicole flinched back and placed a hand on Waverly's shoulder. "I know you're trying to help," She whispered, that same catch hanging in her voice, "But I really need to be alone after that." Waverly felt a slight pain in her chest. She wanted to hold Nicole in her arms and kiss that heartbroken, scared look off of her face but, if Nicole said she needed to be alone, she'd let her._

 _Reluctantly, she nodded and stepped back from her girlfriend. "Okay. I'll head back to the homestead." She said, pressing a gentle kiss into the back of Nicole's hand. "I love you." She added and she saw the ghost of a smile form on Nicole's lips._

 _"Love you too Wave." She turned away and slowly started walking away, leaving a very upset and very pissed off Waverly Earp in the middle of the street._

* * *

As she closed the door behind her, Waverly sighed and took off her coat, scarf and boots before calling to her sisters. "Wynonna? Willa? You guys home?" Walking into the sitting room she smirked slightly as she caught sight of Wynonna passed out on the couch, an empty beer can on the floor beside her. If Wynonna had been the same type of drunk as Daddy, Waverly would have been a little scared, but Wynonna was fun if slightly irritating with a little alcohol in her and a softie with a lot. She pulled a blanket over Wynonna, kissed the top of her head and made her way towards the kitchen.

The sound of quiet sobs coming from the kitchen caused her to freeze at the door. Logically, she knew there was only one other person who could possibly be in there, crying and sniffling but Waverly's brain couldn't process that eventuality. Peaking around the corner, she caught sight of Willa, sat at the table with her head down and her body shaking with soft cries. Waverly walked over to her and gently placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Hey, Will." The older woman jumped and turned to see who it was. Realising it was Waverly, Willa quickly rubbed her eyes and put on a smile. "Hi, Waverly! I didn't hear you come in." Standing up, Willa moved over to the counter. "Wynonna'll probably wake up soon and she'll want coffee. You want anything?" Her movements were frantic and Waverly moved behind her and gripped her hands carefully.

"What happened Willa?" She asked. Willa tensed and she gave a slight, if forced looking smile.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Pulling away and turning back to what she was doing, Willa asked, "What happened to you? You've got the, "I'm pissed with someone" look."

"When did you start identifying that look?" Waverly turned around to see Wynonna walking in and moving to sit at the table. Willa rolled her eyes, finished making the coffee and slid it across the table towards Wynonna, who managed to catch it. "When I started being on the receiving end every other day." Willa walked back to her previous seat at the end of the table. "Anyway, Waverly, what happened?" Eyeing Willa suspiciously for a moment, Waverly sat down opposite Wynonna and, now feeling the rage return, slammed her head into the table with a groan. "That bad, huh?" Asked Wynonna with a smirk.

"Champ pulled up near us in town. Tried to hit on me before I told him where to shove it." Said Waverly, not lifting her head. She heard Willa sigh beside her.

"He really can't take a hint can he?" Asked the older woman.

"But that shouldn't have been enough to piss you off. What else did he do?" Wynonna's tone contained a very subtle threat but Waverly picked up on it. She lifted her head to look at her sisters, trying to keep herself from going mad.

"He started criticising Nicole and said she wasn't..." She took a deep breath to calm herself, "He said Nicole wasn't human just because she likes girls." The effect was instant. Wynonna slammed her fist into the table and muttered something along the lines of "He won't look human when I get my hands on him." Willa, on the other hand, nearly broke her jaw when it hit the floor. Turning to Wynonna, a look of fury on her features, she said, "I'll get a knife, you get Peacemaker, we corner him in an alley?" Waverly looked at them both, briefly wondering if they were serious.

"Alright you two, weapons away. Nicole's pretty upset about it and I don't want to have to explain why my older sisters are in lockup." The two older Earps looked at each other for a moment before nodding in submission. Turning back to Willa, Waverly looked her over quickly before casually asking, "So, why were you crying when I walked in?" Wynonna choked on her coffee and looked at Willa with concern and Willa, in turn, went white. She started stuttering over her words, trying to avoid an explanation, but instead, made herself start panicking under her sisters' gazes. Waverly placed a hand over Willa's shaking one. Wynonna stood up, walked behind Willa and wrapped her arms around her. "You know you can tell us right?"

Willa shook her head and looked at Wynonna. "Why were you passed out when I walked in earlier?" Wynonna sighed, pulled her chair next to Willa and sat down.

"Dolls kinda ditched me last night, then some of the guys I went to school with decided to threaten me and then I may have gone a little crazy with the alcohol." She took another drink of her coffee, "You know, the usual." Punching Willa's shoulder, playfully, she added, "You're not getting out of it that easily." The eldest Earp groaned.

"I was just being stupid, okay?" She said, but the way her hands started to tremble again caused the other two to keep staring at her. Willa looked down and ignored the looks for as long as possible. Sighing, she closed her eyes before saying, "Fine, I had a bad encounter with some girls at Shorty's. There, you happy?" Wynonna and Waverly locked eyes for a moment.

"What do you mean, "bad encounter"?" Asked Waverly. Willa pulled her hands away from her younger sister and covered her eyes.

"They said I was a freak and a monster and..." The catch in her voice was evident and forced her to stop for a second, "They said I was worse than Daddy." Waverly gasped and Wynonna turned around and punched a wall. Willa rested her head on the table and allowed herself to sob, albeit quietly. Waverly wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder softly. Taking a breath, the older woman lifted her head again and gripped Waverly's hand, a tearful smile forming on her face.

"People in this town suck." Said Wynonna, quietly. "What's worse is they think we deserve it." Standing up, Willa turned and examined Wynonna's hand to make sure she hadn't injured it too badly. She then pulled her into a tight hug, causing Wynonna to start crying into her shoulder. Noticing the rage still present on Waverly's features, she extended one arm over to her and Waverly gratefully took the opportunity for a hug. "We just can't do normal can we?" Asked the littlest Earp, running a hand through Wynonna's hair. Willa shook her head. "We're Earps, we don't know the meaning of normal." All three girls let out a small laugh at that.

"You guys are kinda awesome you know." Said Wynonna with a smirk. The other two smiled at her. Looking out the window and seeing the darkening sky, Wynonna's smile grew as a plan entered her head. "Waves, you call your girlfriend, tell her you'll see her tomorrow, I'll order takeout, Will, go find all the movies we own and bring 'em to the living room. We are having a night in."

As she walked towards the fridge, Waverly looked at her like she was crazy before asking why they were going to do that. Wynonna ruffled her hair and pulled three beers out of the fridge. "'Cause, for one night, we're gonna be actual sisters who sit in front of some movies, complain about the stuff bothering them, eat takeout and drink beer. For once, this family is doing normal."

* * *

 **I am SO sorry this took so long but I had the worst writers' block on this. In other news, SEASON 2 IS HAPPENING!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one and if there are any prompts you want to see, leave them in a review or PM me and I'll try my best. Thank you so much for reading this and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Author's note (I'm sorry!)

**Hey! Not a chapter but a huge apology. I'M SO SORRY! My internet has been going on and off for the last few weeks so I've barely been able to get on here to write. I do have some things that need finishing that will be up as soon as I can. Once more, I'm so sorry about this and thanks for putting up with this.**


	8. For Eternity and Every Day After

**I am so sorry this took so long! Between internet trouble, family stuff and terrible writers' block, I haven't been able to write much. That said, I haven't written a purely Wayhaught shot in a while. It is pretty much all fluff. If you have any prompts, let me know and I'll try my best.**

 **Summary: Waverly surprises Nicole at her apartment. Fluff ensues.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to SyFy, Emily Andras, Image Comics and Beau Smith.**

* * *

To say Nicole was having a bad day would be an understatement. First, a small robbery report had escalated into an almost hour long rant from an elderly resident, then a murder scene which...frankly, Nicole would've gladly never seen. That case got handed over to Black Badge, though a certain small Earp hadn't been there, leaving Nicole's day considerably less bright. It was only, hours of paperwork later, midway through her shift, that the final nail in the coffin was delivered. Champ Hardy had gotten drunk and was screaming threats at everyone in the bar. When she'd attempted to arrest him he'd yelled a few slurs at her, before punching her in the jaw. Neadly had restrained him and all but ordered Nicole to go home for the day and rest.

Which was why Nicole now found herself climbing the stairs to her apartment, at three in the afternoon, with a very sore lower jaw and rage running through her brain. She was tired and angry and upset and really just wanted to curl up in bed. As she opened the door, however, she was met by the smell of food and a very clean living room. Walking inside Nicole gawked at the room, fully aware that it had not been that clean when she'd left. Waverly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, her hair in a loose ponytail and a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Nic!" She said, walking over and pressing a kiss into Nicole's cheek. "Is something wrong?" Her features shifted from joy and surprise to worry, "Your shift doesn't end for hours yet." Nicole stared at her, a gleeful, if shocked, look on her face.

"Not to sound unhappy about it, because I'm really not, but why are you in my apartment?" Waverly blushed and looked down.

"I wanted to surprise you after work. You know, make dinner, tidy up a little. It's my day off and I knew you weren't on night shift so I wanted to spend the evening with you and I'm rambling again aren't I?" Nicole chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, you are, but it's cute." Waverly smiled and gently cupped Nicole's face, drawing a wince from the taller woman. Concern immediately made its way onto the Earp's face. She led Nicole to the couch and sat beside her, carefully examining her jaw. "What happened Nic?" Nicole shivered under Waverly's gaze. No matter how often she was around Waverly, the amount of concern and care she looked at her with would never cease to leave her in awe. "It was just a hard day Wave."

"Don't even try that Nicole. A hard day doesn't involve you coming home with a swollen...jaw, actually hold on a sec." Waverly all but ran to the kitchen and returned a few moments later, a bag of ice in her hand. "Put this on your face."

"I'm fine babe, seriously I..."

"Please, for my piece of mind if nothing else." Nicole sighed and took the bag, holding it against her jaw. Her girlfriend smiled and sat back down. "Now, you gonna tell me what went down?" Looking at the floor, Nicole took a deep breath.

"Champ was causing a commotion in Shorty's. I went to deal with it with Neadly, tried to arrest him, which caused a bunch of less than legal words to be thrown my way. It's possible I...may have been a little punched." Waverly saw Nicole's face fall in the way it always did whenever homophobic stuff crossed her mind. The heartbroken look that made Waverly want to punch everyone that ever used those comments against her girlfriend. Taking another deep breath, Nicole added, "That and a murder scene is going to haunt my nightmares for the next eternity or so." A soft hand rested on her shoulder and a kiss was placed on her temple. Then another on her cheek. Waverly lifted Nicole's chin and forced the redhead to look at her.

"Champ's an idiot." Nicole chuckled and the sound brought a small smile to Waverly's face. "He's the biggest idiot in this town, and yes I'm including both of my sisters, all the drunks and the revenants. You're smarter than he's ever going to be. It doesn't matter what he said, you would never deserve it." Gently, she pulled the ice pack away from Nicole's jaw. Waverly softly pressed a kiss around the bruising skin, drawing a wince from the taller woman. The brunette brushed a strand of hair out of the way before she kissed the base of Nicole's neck. "And if you do have nightmares, I'll be right there every single time." She ran a hand through the soft red locks, all but whispering, "Just like you've been for me." Nicole leant against her, tucking her head under Waverly's chin.

"Even if I have them for eternity?" She asked, equally quietly. In response, Waverly kissed the top of her head.

"For eternity and every day after."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this and bearing with me the last few weeks. If you have any prompts you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try my hardest with it. Once again, thank you so much and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. WYNONNA!

**Before I start this, can I just say a huge thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and/or review these one shots. Reading through them never ceases to make my day**

 **Summary: Waves and Willa watch a horror film which freaks them both out. Que Wynonna being a dick and Nicole being a sweetheart.**

 **Sidenote: If you like horror movies, WATCH THE GRUDGE! It's so good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. All rights go to Emily Andras, SyFy, Beau Smith and Image Comics.**

* * *

As the inhuman sounds filled the room, Waverly found herself questioning how she ended up here. She'd come home from her shift at Shorty's to find Willa sat in front of the TV getting ready to watch a movie. Apparently, Wynonna had gone out, as usual, and Willa had found a film that she'd never seen before, _The Grudge._ Willa had asked if she wanted to watch it and Waverly, for reasons she didn't understand given she knew what the movie was about, had said yes. Now, however, she was massively regretting it. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she gripped a pillow close to her. That little boy, Toshio, was too freaking creepy. Why did he have to sound like a cat?! That just wasn't right! Waverly looked over at her older sister, expecting her to be laughing at her fear, but was met with a shock.

Willa was staring at the screen, a look of terror on her face. She was almost buried under the blanket she'd originally brought down and Waverly almost thought she was hiding. It was a little later, when Kayako's gurgling began and the jump scare hit, that both Earps screamed and Waverly somehow ended up under the blanket with Willa. "Why did I agree to watch this?" Whimpered Waverly, burying her head into one of the pillows.

"We-we could just wimp out and watch something else." Willa muttered, barely peeking over the blanket. The two of them made eye contact for a second, something that was still rare, and made a joint decision. _No way in Hell._ It was just a movie. They were grown-ass women, grown ass Earp women more to the point, and they were not gonna get scared over a stupid horror movie anymore...

* * *

The other members of the Black Badge Division were very confused the next morning when Willa and Waverly walked in. They looked tired, really tired, and were particularly jumpy. Nicole had asked Waverly is she was alright and Waverly had just nodded, before glancing around the room nervously. Doc and Dolls tried to talk to Willa, with the latter even offering the eldest Earp one of the big guns, but she'd ignored both of them, her eyes darting around at every cabinet and window in the room. The three became even more confused when Wynonna walked in, a slightly sadistic look on her face and her phone in her hand. She looked at them and put a finger over her lips to tell them to be quiet. Waverly was staring intently at the book she was trying to read and Willa had her back to the door. Still smirking, Wynonna held up her phone and pressed the screen.

Instantly, the gurgling sound filled the room, and both Waverly and Willa visibly tensed. Before either of them could look around, Wynonna yelled "BOO!" at the top of her lungs. The other two Earps screamed, Waverly dropping the book and flinging herself towards Nicole and Willa running to hide behind Doc. Wynonna burst out laughing, her phone falling onto the desk as she leant against it.

"WYNONNA!" Yelled Waverly, pulling slightly out of her girlfriend's embrace to glare at her sister.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Willa had gone bright red and, if looks could kill, Wynonna reckoned she'd be vaporised by now. That thought did not stop her from laughing. Willa stormed over to her and punched her in the arm. "Ow! Come on Will, I couldn't resist!"

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Asked Nicole, running a hand through Waverly's hair. Wynonna smirked at her.

"These two morons decided to watch The Grudge, alone, in the dark and it messed with them. So I, of course, had to do the same thing." The smirk fell from her face as she actually looked at her sisters. Waverly was slightly shaking, clutching the front of Nicole's shirt tightly, and Willa had tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, c'mon guys, I was kidding." She tried to reach out to Willa, but the elder Earp stormed out of the office. Wynonna looked at Waverly apologetically, before chasing after Willa.

Waverly sighed as she wandered over to the desk and sat down, laying her head on her arms. Nicole looked at the guys, who had already gone back to work, before taking a seat beside her girlfriend. She gently rubbed the younger woman's back. "You okay baby?" Waverly sat up and leant her head against Nicole's shoulder. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she nodded and looked up at her girlfriend, a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for jumping on you by the way." Nicole chuckled quietly and kissed the top of Waverly's head.

"It's fine. I have absolutely no problem with being your bodyguard."

* * *

 **I'm not overly happy with how this one turned out but I really wanted to get a chapter up. Thank you for reading, leave a review with a prompt if you have one and I'll update soon.**


	10. You're okay

**Prompt from Lord of the Keys, "Maybe do more of Waverly comforting Nicole? Like when Nicole has nightmares and stuff." If you have a prompt you wanna see, let me know!**

 **Sidenote, I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY! School is a pain in the butt when it comes to writing up chapters, so please bear with me while I get back into a schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp, all rights go to Emily Andras, SyFy, Image Comics and Beau Smith.**

 **Summary: Post season finale. Nicole has a nightmare about her kidnapping and Waverly calms her down.**

* * *

 _"You're the wrong kind." Said the voice, before pain erupted in her chest, but she was too exhausted to scream. The sound of boots in the snow, going further and further away from her rang out in the dead silence around her, until there was nothing but pain and cold and darkness. Whether it was a blindfold or a shit tonne of drugs, Nicole didn't know, but she couldn't see anything._ _Her thoughts went to Wynonna. What the Hell was that crazy bastard gonna do to her?_ _Rolling onto over, she cried out pitifully in pain, before slowly dragging herself forwards. She'd figured out she was in a ditch, but the sides were too steep for her weak arms to pull her out, so she opted to crawl until it levelled out. As she dragged her tired, broken, possibly drugged, body forwards, however, tears began to fall, and she soon lost the feeling in her fingers and pain flared in her right hand._ _Was it possible to be this cold?_

 _She'd never experienced anything like this before. It was like the snow had seeped straight through her skin, ran through her blood and straight into her bones. She was hyper aware of everything; the stabbing feeling in her chest with every breath her lungs struggled for, the blood running from a cut above her eyes, the burning pain in her wrist, contrasting with the icy numbness in her fingers. Dirt and snow clinging to her and she forced herself to keep going, despite every cell in her body telling her to just give up and die already. Eventually, Nicole had to stop. She felt herself go entirely limp and breathing became increasingly painful. She closed her eyes, given they were practically useless at this point and tried to find a good memory to help with the pain._

 _The first thing that came into her head was Waverly smiling at her that morning. After everything that beautiful, smart girl had been through, she'd smiled at her as she'd gotten into her cruiser. A tired, yet slightly happy smile broke out on Nicole's face, as a weak and pained sob ripped from her throat. She began to mutter that she was sorry. Whom she was sorry to Nicole didn't know, maybe it was Wynonna, maybe it was Waverly, it didn't matter. She felt herself become even more exhausted and she forced herself to focus on that shy smile and the beautiful woman responsible for it..._

* * *

Waverly sighed as thunder echoed through in the air. She looked over at Nicole, who was still fast asleep and a small smile plastered itself onto her face. Placing a kiss onto the redhead's forehead and climbing out of bed, Waverly quietly made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen of Nicole's apartment, petting Calamity as she went past. Lightning provided the occasional lighting, but Waverly knew her way around so well, it wasn't really needed. The youngest Earp had a love/hate relationship with storms. When she was younger, she was terrified of them, but people (including Willa) would mock her for it. As she got older, that fear evolved into a comforting love. The sound of the rain, the lightning flashes and the rumble of thunder often brought her some comfort, even if the thunder did wake her up sometimes.

As she headed back to the bedroom, a glass of water now clutched in her hand, she felt her heart stop. A quiet and pitiful whimper made it's way to her ears from the bedroom. Waverly quickly made her way back and found Nicole tangled in the blankets, whimpering with tears making their way down her face. But the thing that made Waverly's heart break a little was the quiet, repeated phrase her girlfriend was muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Placing the glass on the bedside table, Waverly gently shook Nicole's shoulder, calling her name softly. Almost instantly, Nicole shot up with a cry and her eyes began darting around the room. "Nic, Nic! It's okay." Said Waverly, placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder. The redhead flinched slightly before her eyes locked on Waverly, a sigh of relief escaping her. She furiously wiped her tears away and forced a smile at her girlfriend. "I'm fine." It wasn't exactly confident but it was the best Nicole could manage, "Just a bad dream."

Waverly glared at her for a moment, before saying, "Babe, I can feel you shaking. You're hyperventilating and you're looking at me like I'm a ghost."

Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, it was a pretty shitty nightmare." She took a deep breath before explaining, "It was after Jack kidnapped me. I was back in that ditch. There was so much pain and I couldn't see anything and I was so..." Nicole paused for a minute as a tear fell down her cheek, "So cold Waves. I couldn't feel anything except the cold and the pain." She gripped the blankets tightly, pulling the further around her. "I thought I was gonna die." She whispered.

Waverly pulled Nicole into a tight hug as the redhead began to sob. She started to run her hand through the soft red locks and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. "Let it out baby...it's okay...you're safe...I've got you...you're okay...I love you..." The older woman's sobs began to quieten and shivers started to wrack her body. Gently, Waverly pulled Nicole down so that the two of the were lying on the bed, with Nicole tucked into Waverly's side. Waverly then pulled the covers up and made sure that they were firmly wrapped around her trembling girlfriend.

Waverly kept whispering soft reassurances until she felt the shivers stop, at which point Nicole went limp against her.

"You okay?" She asked carefully. Nicole nodded.

"I'm not sleeping." Said the redhead, though Waverly could hear the tiredness in her voice. She smirked and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Keep telling yourself that Officer Dimples."

"I mean it Waves." Waverly hummed in response and began tracing patterns on Nicole's back.

Nicole was asleep within minutes.


	11. Little announcement

With season 2 right around the corner, I thought now would be a good time to start this series back up. If you want to see any prompts for Wynonna, Waverly, (my version of) Willa, Doc, Dolls and Nicole, either leave a review or stick it in a pm and I'll try my best with it! I really loved writing these so I'm really excited to get back into it! Thanks guys :)


End file.
